In the Paint
by KKAce24
Summary: Alexis Lawrence, Forks High School star point guard for the Lady Trojans. She hates her mom, her stepdad, and her dad that left her. She feels lost and alone, till someone comes and saves her.
1. Prologue

"Alexis! Get off your lazy ass and come make me some ravioli!"

I tried to ignore her with the sound of my video game. I didn't answer.

"Alexis, do as your mother asks!"

There were three loud pounds on the door. Sigh.

"Hey Dick! Can you tell her that she needs to get _herself_ her own damn ravioli?" I shouted.

"Your grounded!"

I shrugged. "Ok."

This, was my life. I had a good, a bad, and an ugly.

Good, was my love, my everything. The one thing that kept me going everyday. My good, was basketball. Ever since I was seven years old, I've been playing. Rec teams, AAU, and school teams as I got older. When I first picked up a basketball, my father would use to tell me the ball only liked to be in my hands and no one else's. I learned how to dribble and shoot faster than any other guy or girl could in the whole first grade. My father bought a basketball goal for me after my first official game and it was on that very goal that I learned to be as good as I am now.

As time grew on, I got better and better. I was the star player on every team I played for. Parents and coaches would tell me that one day, I would play for a great college team. They told me I was a basketball prodigy... and I am.

When I turned twelve, my father left. And, it wasn't until then, that I learned that I was an accident. Apparently, my mom was knocked up by my father, and in panic, married, hoping it would fix things. It didn't. The only reason they stayed married as long as they did, was because of my dad. My father truly loved me, and he wanted me to grow up in a happy, healthy family. He cared about my happiness and my well-being. He taught me everything a child should be taught. Kindness was the number one way to happiness. You can't be happy if your not kind. And lying, lying only leads you to trouble.

But, when I turned twelve, I guess he couldn't take it any longer. I guess he was tired of my mom cheating on him, right in front of him. So, he left. He moved to South America, so he could study volcanoes. You see, my father was a Volcanologist. He studied the formation of volcanoes, and their current and historic eruptions. He'd travel to different volcanoes around the world to study the eruptions and collect rock and dirt from around it. Sometimes, he'd let me come along for the ride.

But, he ditched me and left me with my prostitute mother who could barely take care of herself, let alone me. I never forgave him. This, iwas my bad.

Which leads me to my ugly. There are only two words for this. Richard Koseny, or what I like to call him, Dick.

Dick came in to my life a year after my parents divorced. My mom married him because after my dad left, we had nothing. My mom had to start cooking again, trying to make a living off being a chef at Olive Garden. But that was only for a year.

Dick, was a brain surgeon, so you know what that means. Tons, _tons _of mula. So this made Dick, my... _stepdad. _But I never called him stepdad, because he was no where near close to being called my dad. Even if it was just, step. He tried to get along with me in the beginning, but he quickly learned that I was an unmovable force. He would never earn my kindness, or respect. I hated him, with all my guts, and he learned to deal with it. I was as stubborn as a jack-ass, and there was nothing he, nor my mother, could do about it. I was unstoppable, unpenetrable, and not happy.

My name is Alexis Taralie Lawrence, and this is my life. The good, the bad, and the ugly.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey! Lex! Wait up!" My best friend, Lilly, ran up behind me, carrying bunches of books in her hands. She looked flustered, and her hair, slopped up into a ponytail like mine, had pieces falling everywhere.

"Geez, can't you just put those into your backpack?" I asked, laughing at her predicament.

She glared at me. "They won't fit. Ms. Blair decided to double the loud, even though she knows we have a big game tonight. I told you, she hates me."

I shook my head. "Sorry about that. I made her pretty much hate the whole basketball team. Plus, I'm sure you can just get the answers online. Johnny usually puts them up after he's done. But if you want the really good answers, you're gonna have to pay him."

She shoved some of the books in my empty hands. "You know I don't cheat. You're advice doesn't help."

"I guess not."

"Yeah, cause not everybody knows the answers to everything because not everybody has every book in the universe."

We stopped at her locker so she could dump some of her things.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I don't read any of Dick's books. I just have to look at something once, and I'll remember it forever."

Dropping a book on her toe she cursed silently to herself, then picked it up, shoving it in her locker.

"Well my bad, not all of us have _photographic _memory."

I handed over the rest of her books, a cheesy smile spreading across my face. "You'll be a senior next year Lil, then you'll be free from all of this. But as for now, your still my little junior!"

I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a noogie. She pulled away.

"Hey! My hair already looks a mess, you don't need to make it worse!"

I laughed, throwing my head back.

She grumbled. "I can't wait till coach sees that D you got in Calculus."

"Oh Lilly how I love you. I'll see you tonight ok? Oh, and don't forget to stop by the locker room and grab your jersey. We finally get to wear our black ones. It's a blackout tonight."

She slammed her locker. "Yeah, and a double-header. You staying for the guys game?"

I was suddenly glad no one else was in the hallway. I shook my head. "Dick is home tonight and I have to cover for him."

She nodded and we both fell silent as we started walking down the hallway.

Another thing you needed to know about Dick, was that he had women come home with him every once and a while and well... you know. And I know what you're saying, why don't I tell my mom? Well, the truth is, I don't know. I guess since I'm mad at her for cheating on my dad. I mean, she deserves to taste a little bit of her own poison. She hasn't figured it out yet, but Dick is pretty good at keeping secrets. Secrets that only I know about.  
I walked in on him and another woman one time when he thought I wasn't home. Scared him shitless. But, we made sort of deal, where, if I don't tell my mom, he'll let me do whatever the hell I want. Sometimes I hold it against him to get my way when he won't let me do something. It works every time.  
My mom was going out of town this weekend, which she does often. She goes on these lavish trips to go share her cooking skills to the poor around the country. It's stupid because only a few of us, (me and my dad,) know that in real life, she isn't a good person and could care less about the poor. But hey, image is money right?

"See you around five?" Lilly asked as we walked out of the school.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Maybe tomorrow we can get some ice cream or something?"

She smiled. "Yeah, sure thing. You can help me on my Poly Sci?"

I took out my keys and started swinging them around my finger, smiling. "Whatever."

* * *

"Dick! I'm home!" I called as I tossed my keys into the basket.

There was no answer. I pushed the mail off the counter so that it landed on the floor behind me. Pulling a V8 from the fridge, I leaned against the counter and popped it open, looking around our kitchen.

He walked in, wearing his nice pants and shirt, hastily trying to tie his tie. He gave me a quick glance before bending down to pick up the mail.

"Anything for me?" I asked as he collected all the envelopes.

He grunted as he stood up, throwing them on the counter.

"I guess that's a no," I said when he didn't answer.

He grabbed my keys and dangled them in front of me. "The keys do not go in the banana basket."

I shrugged. "Oopps."

He tossed them at me but they bounced off my shoulder and landed with a clatter on the floor. He ignored it and walked over to the mirror by the door to tie his tie.

"So, who's the hoe tonight?" I asked nonchalantly, putting my V8 back in the fridge and picking up my keys.

He glared at me through the mirror.

"It was just a question," I said, pretending to be offended, before grabbing my backpack and heading up stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Maybe you can take her to my game tonight. It's a black out against the reservation. I'm sure she'd enjoy it, and if she doesn't, I'll make her!"

I didn't hear his answer because I ran into the game room and slammed the door, throwing my backpack on the floor.

"Yeah she'll enjoy it; when I give her a big sweaty hug and tell her how she compares with the others he's taken home," I muttered to myself as I turned on the Xbox.

My phone buzzed and I looked down. My coach had texted me.

Coach J: Make sure you're dressed and on the court by 5. Is your mom or Rich coming tonight?

I typed quickly.

Me: Alright, I'll be there. And no, he's going on a *date* tonight.

My coach and Lilly are the only ones who know about Dick and his pimp hand. I don't share that with anyone because he's threatened me twice. ButI'm not worried about it, I'd kick his ass. And, he is our hospital's brain surgeon, wouldn't want to ruin his reputation now would we?

Coach J: Sorry Lex. Push through it. Take your anger out in the game and let's kick some ass!

Me: Agreed.

I turned the volume up on my game really loud so that the sound of the machine guns exploded through the surround sound. I liked playing Black Ops this way. I cursed and yelled at the game for about an hour before I turned it off and went down stairs to eat something before the game.  
I would have to leave by four thirty so I could get there in time to get dressed and be on the court. I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair didn't look too bad. It was a dark brown, naturally curly, and currently pulled up in a messy bun.  
Shrugging I skipped across the room and raced down the basement steps to my bedroom. The theater was down here, along with the bar, pool table, small indoor basketball court, you know, everything luxurious. I ran into my master bedroom of a bedroom and stripped off my jeans and sweatshirt, putting on my basketball sweats and t-shirt.

I clicked on the TV and checked the weather.

"Currently, it is forty-five degrees outside..."

I grabbed my deodorant, my Nike's then ran out of the room and up the stairs. Grabbing my keys from the banana basket, I skipped out into our six car garage. Yes, I said six car. Dick was obsessed with cars. If I ever even laid a finger on one of his "babies" I would be eaten alive. For my eighteenth birthday this year, Dick got me a black 2011 V6 Mustang. I loved the car, but for some reason, it just made me hate him more.  
I jumped in and revved the engine before pulling out of the garage and racing down our ever long driveway. I turned on my Pump Up CD with all the songs I listen to get hyped for the game, and sped down the road.  
I parked in my favorite spot behind them gym and jumped out, shoving a piece of gum in my mouth as I let myself in.

"Hey Lex! You ready for the game tonight?" the janitor asked as I ran by.

"Yup I'm pretty hyped!" I shouted back, busting open the door and running back to the locker room.

"You're late again Lex. You better strip!" My senior friend Natalie smacked me on the back as I ran by, ripping off my sweats.

I got dressed as fast as I could, yanking on my socks and ankle braces and shoes.

"It's time to kick some Native American ass!" the girls whooped, all filing out to the gym.

Shoving my phone, keys, and clothes in my locker, I walked cooly after them. Image is everything Alexis Taralie Lawrence. The newspaper is going to be here. If you look sloppy, you're going to play sloppy. I gave myself the same speech in my head I do before every game. I always like the imagine it's my dad telling me these things as I come out of the locker room. It seems to get my anger up so I play a better, more fierce game.  
It was an hour before the game actually started, but with the music blaring over the loud speakers and the basketball court all to myself and the other players, the time would fly by. I was the team's star point guard. I could penetrate through any defense. I've lead our team to districts, regions, and state multiple times. This year was my last chance. I was going to put my all, my everything into this season since it was my last.

And this game, was most important.

The reservation, or the Lady Wolves, were are biggest rival. They had huge guards that kept most people from dribbling into the paint. Well, except for me of course. Their star player was a three point shooter. She could hit almost any three point shot she took. We try and keep our defenses outward to keep her from shooting. Other than that, we dominate. With me, Nat, our three point shooter, and Lil, our junior that can do everything, we are ranked the top team in the state. Not to mention the rest of our team that all work with us and share the ball, helping each other get points and rebounds.

We started our pass and layup drill when I noticed them.

They were guys from the reservation. The were really tall, they all had black, short cropped hair, and very serious looking faces. I actually thought they looked pretty hot. A blonde girl was holding hands with one of them and she seemed to be staring right at me. I looked away and tried to focus back on the drill. I ran down and made a layup, then ran back to the end of the other line.

"I heard one of their players got hurt," Nat whispered in my ear as she came in behind me.

I shrugged. "I guess we can take advantage of that."

She laughed and I saw my Coach stare at me and wave me over. I did a light jog to where she was standing.

My coach was a short black woman. She used to play college basketball at the University or Washington. She too was a point guard. Her eyes stood out in the bright lights of the gym.

"How are you today?" she asked, studying me.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You seem a but distracted?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

I absently took a peak back over to where the three guys sat with the one girl. One of the guys was staring at me. He sat in the middle, and was the hotter of the three. My coach turned and looked as well. She turned back and glared at me.

"I see. Find someone attractive?"

"No," I lied smoothly. "I just thought I recognized them. Plus, they're like, seven feet tall, who wouldn't be taken by them?"

She sighed. "If it's about what is happening tonight, I'm sorry. Try and focus that hate and anger in your game."

I nodded. "Yeah I know."

"Ok good. Now you and Nat need to stop talking and focus. Listening to the music helps, trust me." She patted me on the shoulder before going over to talk to the other teams coach who just barely arrived.

As soon as I knew it, the game began. The crowd was huge. The whole student section was painted black or had black shirts on. As we ran out onto the court the whole crowd went wild.

"We got Lawrence! _Clap clap clap. _We got Lawrence!" The student section chanted in a chant off with the other side.

"We don't care!" They chanted back.

I laughed. They would do even more for the guys game, but, I would be home, doing nothing, as always.

Time for the tip off. I crouched down in front of their star point guard and got myself ready. The ref held the ball, the whistle in his mouth. Everything went silent around me. All I saw was the ball, my ball.

"The ball only likes to be in your hands, no one else's," I heard my father say in my mind.

The ref through the ball up, and what felt like slowly motion, he blew his whistle and we both thrust ourselves in the air.

_Smack!_ My hand smacked the ball over to another one of my opponents. We got the tip off. The game has now begun.

I thought of all the things I hated about Dick. I thought of all the things I hated about my mom. It made me angry and so I penetrated more than I ever had in the past. I was becoming invincible, I was becoming unstoppable. I was a beast. we made quick passes and shot several three's. By the second quarter, we were up by eight, and slowly pulling ahead.

The buzzer went off for half time and we all jogged into the locker room.

"Good game ladies! Keep it up!" Our coaches encouraged us.

Just like that, the game flew by. I fouled twice and was taken out of the game for a break. I downed a cup of water.

"Thanks," I muttered to the manager who quickly threw it away after I was done.

"No more fouling Lex. You have to stop reaching for the ball. The refs are starting to call more fouls on us this half, you got to wind it down a little bit. Twenty-five wants you to foul her. They want you out of the game. They think but getting you out they can win. We can't let them do that. Got it?"

I nodded, trying to slow my breathing down. I ripped the pre-wrap out of my hair and put some more on, wiping the sweat off my face.

"No get in there," she smacked my back and I hopped off the chair, running to the table where I crouched down, keeping my hand on the top. The ref blew his whistle and I went back in the game, smacking another players hand as we passed.

The other team took it out and we ran mad-dog press. Nat was able to snag the ball from their grasp and I sprinted down the court, waiting for her to pass it to me so I could make a layup. She threw it across the court and caught it, going in for a layup. The other team's guard was right there though, and as I went up, so did she to try and block it. I made the layup but her weight pushed me in mid air causing me to fall backwards and land with a hard smack on my back. My breath was immediately knocked out of me and I couldn't get up. Pain streaked up my back and I whimpered.

My coach was immediatley at my side.

"Breathe," she said assuringly. The crowd grew silent. Our personal trainer crouched down beside me too.

"What hurts?" he asked quickly.

"Back," I managed to squeak out.

"Don't move," my coach said when I tried to sit up.

"It looked like she landed flat on her back. Where is the pain exactly Lex?" he asked feeling around gently on the back of my neck.

"My lower back," I breathed, as my coach got a towel and gently wiped off my forehead.

"Deep breath," he ordered. A sharp pain traveled up my spine.

"I think you may have bruised your tailbone. Try and sit up for me."

I did very slowly, and it didn't hurt until I sat up straight. The pain in my tailbone made my wince.

"Yeah. I don't believe it's broken because then you wouldn't be able to move. It will definitely bruised. I wouldn't go back in the game. We need to ice it."

I nodded and he and Coach J helped me up. The crowd clapped as I walked slowly back to the bench. They immediatley got an ice bag and iced it up.

I cheered for my team as I sat on the bench with an ice bag near my butt. We won, but ten points. I was happy as I limped back to the locker room. Our personal trainer really checked my back while we were in there and confirmed it was just a bruise. It had already swollen but would be fine in a couple of days.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" he suggested as I pulled on my pants.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to do."

I grabbed my things and headed out the back door. It was dark outside, and rain was just beginning to drizzle. It was behind the gym and I didn't expect anyone to be outside. I was reading a text I got from my mom when I bumped into someone. It surprised me and I almost fell back. But whoever I bumped into caught me just before I fell. His hands were abnormally warm, even through my jacket. I stared into his deep brown and I could just feel my heart melt. He was so close, just right there...

"I don't think you'd want to fall on your back again. It looked painful," he said as he helped me up right, a funny smile spreading across his face.

"Oh, thanks," I replied, sticking my phone hastily into my pocket.

"You played a great game tonight. I had heard you were good, I didn't know you were that good."

I shrugged as he walked with me to my car. "Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks."

"My name is Paul Wekkah, by the way," he stuck out his hand, and again, I was surprised at how warm it was.

"Alexis Lawrence. You go to La Push High School?" I asked as I unlocked my car.

"Yup I do. I'm really glad I came to this game. If I hadn't I wouldn't have met you."

I could feel myself blush, something I hardly ever did. "Well... yeah I guess thats a good thing."

He chuckled. "Sorry if I embarrassed you."

I shook my head. "No, you're good. But you're not staying for the guys game?"

"Nope," he replied. "I have to go to work."

"Oh," I said quietly as his eyes met mine again. The look on his face was... strange. It was so full of admiration and love. It made me blush again, but this time he didn't say anything he just kept staring.

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. His eyes traveled down my body and back up.

"You should take a picture, it lasts longer," I joked. It seemed to snap him out of his trance.

He laughed. "Sorry, again. You're just so beautiful. Are you single?"

I laughed and opened my door. "Someday Paul. First you have to convince me that you love me and not my money, and maybe, just maybe, I can call you my boyfriend."

I climbed into my car and shut it, roaring my engine before pulling out of the space and driving away. I watched his eyes follow my car with a look of determination.

I laughed and shook my head. I'd have to see about this kid, I'd have to see.


	3. Chapter 2

"Honey I'm home!" my mother chimed as she walked through the door. I looked up from the magazine I was reading on the couch.

"Karrie! It's so good to have you back," Dick chimed, hurrying out to the living room to kiss my mom passionately.

I pretended to gag.

"Oh Alexis, can't you ever be nice to your mother? I haven't been home all weekend, and your not even happy to see me?" she made her voice sound exasperated, but I knew she was just trying to be dramatic.

I leaned over so I could adjust the bag of ice on my knee.

"Nope," I said, popping the P. "Not at all."

"Well, I definitely was," Dick murmured, kissing her again.

I scoffed. "Yeah, sure you did. Saturday night didn't sound like you missed her all that much."

Karrie gasped. "Alexis Taralie. Richard is a good man, how dare you say that?"

I watched from the top of my magazine as tears started forming in her eyes. Dick was glaring at me, a vain, popping out of his skull.

"I know your upset with what happened between your father and I, but you know I have changed. I was careful who I chose this time. Richard is the nicest, most honest man I've ever met."

I dropped my magazine. "Really Karrie? You're going to pull that one on me? You dated Dick over here for three months! You got married a year after you divorced my dad. We both know that the only reason you married Dick is because he had tons of money!"

My mom almost fainted. And then, she began to sob. We both knew it was true, though if you ever asked her, she would deny it till the day she died.

"I...I can't believe you j-just said that," she stammered, before dropping her bags and running back to their master bedroom.

Dick looked like he was about to pop. He practically ran over to where I sat and shoved his face right up in front of mine. I didn't even flinch.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that?" he hissed angrily.

He jabbed a finger at my face. "And how dare you say that in front of her? You will be punished for giving the slightest hint of out little secret. Remember _Alexis_, any hints and our deal is off. Basketball, over. Done with!"

My face held no expression. "Whatever Dick. Just know, when my mom figures it out, I'm not going to be on your side."

He stood up straight and rubbed his face with his hand.

"You can take away my basketball privileges and my life. And, you can try to hide your pimp sprees behind saying it's my lingerie lying all over the house, but if she even has one intimation of what you're doing, that's all your own fault. It's your reputation." I grabbed my magazine and began reading it again, acting unmoved by what had happened.

He grumbled something incoherent and then stalked off to the bedroom where my mom would be. I sighed. I knew he would punish me in some form or another.

And, I was right.

The next morning as I went to grab my keys to my car, they were gone. I searched high and low for them, then finally gave up when I realized Dick had probably taken them. So this was my punishment. Take my car keys so I can't get to school. Actually, it's kind of ironic, because there are like, five other cars in the garage. Still to this day, I have no idea where he hides his keys to all of them. He probably has some idea that in my anger I'd try to drive away with one of them. Oh well.

I quickly dialed Natalie's number. No answer. I tried Lilly's phone, and it was turned off.

"Dammnit!" I spit, stomping my foot on the ground.

I tried several others but only one of them answered their phone, and they couldn't come get me. I groaned, before trudging out the door and began my long walk to school.

"I'm sure your so happy right now, aren't ya? You fucking cunt," I swore to myself as I made my way down our long driveway.

I slipped earphones in and turned on my hard rap. It felt like the best stuff to listen to when I'm mad. I shoved my hood over my head as it began to mist. This was great, just fucking great. The school was over five miles away, I wouldn't get to school till third period if I kept it up at this rate. I sighed and forced my legs into a light jog. This could be my warm-up for the day. I had a high calorie dinner last night, so this was good for burning it off. Especially since I had a fifty pound backpack thumping loudly on my back. My Nike sweats, Nike shoes, and Just Do It t-shirt suddenly seemed appropriate for my jog today.  
Lil Wayne was practically shouting in my ears, and I tried to focus all my thoughts to his rap, instead of the burning exhaustion in my legs. And I was so focused on the music that I didn't noticed a car slowly following behind me. I did a quick glance behind me, then turned back around, waving for it to go ahead and pass me.

It didn't.

I growled and waved my arm forward more vigorously, in case he hadn't been paying attention. But, like last time, the car did not pass me. I slowed myself to a walk and began to walk backwards.  
A half smile spread across my face when I saw the driver of the car, smirking at me. It was the guy I had met after my game on Friday night. Somehow, his name slipped my mind. I shook my head before stopping where I was as he pulled up next to me and rolled down his window. I slipped the headphones out of my ears.

"Need a ride basketball star?" he asked, smirking.

"Naw, I think I'd rather jog five and a half miles in the rain and be late for school," I replied sarcastically, before opening the door and climbing in.

He laughed. "Really? That sounds quite enjoyable."

I rolled my eyes. "So what was your name again?"

"You forgot my name?" he asked, suddenly offended.

I quickly shook my head. "It's nothing personal, I have terrible memory when it comes to names. I'm sorry if I offended you."

His face turned from hurt to pride. "So you do care about my feelings."

I glared. "Prick."

He chuckled. "Your not the only one that tests the person they are hanging out with."

"How did you know I test people?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Paul sees things in people others don't."

I scoffed. "Ok, whatever."

"Fine, don't believe me. I'm just telling you what I know. You can suffer the consequences." He focused his attention back to the road.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked cockily.

"Is it working?"

I laughed. "No, not at all."

He snapped his fingers. "Well damn."

I laughed.

"My name is Paul Wekkah, if you couldn't remember," he sneered.

"Yeah, I remember now, thanks. And I'm Ale-"

He cut me off before I could finish. "Alexis Lawrence. Yeah, I _didn't _forget."

I glared. "Whatever. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?"

I groaned and he laughed, shaking his whole car. I sighed, staring out the window at the trees flying by.

"Why were you walking outside? Don't you have a car?" Paul asked, suddenly concerned.

I shook my head. "My car wouldn't start. My step...dad nor my mom could come and help. So I walked."

"Oh. Well you should have called somebody. Like me."

I jabbed him in the shoulder with my finger. "I don't have your number smart one, and, since when did you care?"

"Since the very moment I saw you," he answered without hesitation.

I looked at him quizzically, raising an eyebrow. He caught my glance and raised his eyebrows.

"What? It's true," he insisted. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"So I told my story, what's yours? Why aren't _you _in school?"

"I do co-op. I have to work every morning till 10 a.m. I usually don't get to school till around eleven. I always take this road to work."

"Where do you work?" I inquired.

"Woodchucks. You know, the carpenters place by Newton's?"

I chuckled. I actually knew that place. Their chairs and tables were amazing. That's where my father used to buy all our furniture. He told me that if he died, he wanted a coffin specially made from that place.

"Yeah, I know it," I murmured.

We pulled in front of my school.

"Thanks for the ride," I said as I began to climb out of the car.

"Wait!" He leaned across the seat to grab my arm.

"Can I take you out to dinner sometime?"

The look on his face seemed to make my heart melt. His eyes were a beautiful milk chocolate, and they pleaded with me in every way possible. I knew there was no way I was ever going to be able to resist him.

"If you come by the gym around six tonight to pick me up, we'll talk about it," I concluded, slowly trying to pull away from his grasp.

"So is that a yes?"

I laughed. "Don't act so desperate! Just remember six o'clock!"

I shut the door behind me and practically ran into the school. The cold rain hit my face as I ran but as soon as I opened the doors a warm gush of air blew in my face and I was immediately warmed. I turned to wave goodbye but when I looked back, he was gone.

* * *

"Who was that?" Lilly whispered in my ear, giggling. I sighed. Typical Lil, always trying to make a big deal out of something that wasn't.

"His name was Paul," I shrugged, trying to shrug it off like it was an everyday thing.

"How did you get a ride with him? How do you know him? Is he single?"

I laughed. "Slow down Lil. I just hitch hiked."

"You went hitch hiking? Isn't that illegal?" she said in a low voice as we wove in and out of students that were flooding the hallway.

"Well I'd rather do that then run five and a half miles in the rain."

She sighed as we stopped right outside her English class.

"I heard we're going to have to run a lot today because one of the freshman got caught cheating on a test."

I groaned. "I hate freshman."

"So do I," she agreed, as a kid quickly squeezed his way between us.

"I'll see you around, ok?"

"Sure thing," I said quickly, before heading to my AP Biology class.

The whole day, my thoughts drifted to this morning. I didn't know why I was so attracted to Paul. I had never really been attracted to anyone except maybe Emmett Cullen who was a senior last year and had a girlfriend. And even then, it wasn't a big crush, not like the one I had with Paul. I mean, I guess you could say he was hot, but, I felt like it was something deeper than that. I'll just decide what I think of him, if he picks me up tonight. Maybe I'd give him two weeks. I'd give him two weeks to prove himself worthy, and to see if I could fall in love with him, but in truth, I already was.  
I never really believed in true love, because I hadn't ever seen it happen. I mean my parents obviously were never in love. Hell, my mom would make him sleep on the couch every night. And then with my mom and Dick, I knew for sure that wasn't love. That was just plain prostitution. I think she _thought_ what they had was love, but I knew Dick certainly didn't think so. Why he didn't just divorce her is beyond me, but whatever, I'm past caring.

"Alexis, assuming that the probability of having a female child is 50% and the probability of having a male child is also 50%, what is the probability that a couple's first-born child is female and second-born child is male?"

My teacher snapped me from cloud nine. My eyes quickly flashed threw what she wrote on the screen as I cleared my throat.

"Umm...25%?" I guessed, shrugging.

"Correct. Now let's please pay attention," she glared, turning back to the screen to teach.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I slipped it out and turned it on.

Nat: Stop daydreaming about your lover boy!

Me: What lover boy?

Nat: U know! The one u went 2 skool with!

Me: How'd you find that out?

Nat: Lil! Duh!

Me: Teacher's glaring out you. If you get caught, your fault.

I clicked my phone off as the teacher stuck her hand out for Natalie's phone. She angrily handed it over, turning to glare at me. I smirked.

"Thanks Miss Osbourne. Now, Mr. Cullen, will you please tell me what percent a heterozygous male and a homozygous female with colorblindness outcome will be?"

I zoned out again. I watched Edward answer, though I couldn't hear him. My eyes moved from him, to his girlfriend Bella. She was small, pale, and had long dark curly hair, almost like mine. She was a very plain girl, with large chocolate brown eyes and a small set of red lips.  
This girl, I respected. Edward was supposedly the hottest most attractive guy in Forks High school. He was the most eligible non-eligible bachelor in this whole school. For the longest time, he was single, and he turned down ever girl that had ever asked him out. And I hate to admit, I was one of those girls.  
Now personally, I never really wanted him as a boyfriend. He was very good looking, yes, but I guess you can say he wasn't my type. My friends were extremely convinced that we would make the most perfect couple, and, against my own will, they forced me to ask him to the dance last year. It was a Sadie Hawkins dance, and they all forced me to ask him since everyone else had a date. I didn't even like dancing!  
So, as every story goes, I make the embarrassing trip over to his table at lunch and ask him in a low, extremely annoyed voice if he wanted to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me. I prayed to God that he wouldn't use this chance to make fun of me and embarrass me in front of this whole school. I begged him in my mind to just say no so I wouldn't have to put up with it anymore.  
It was almost like he'd read my mind. He told me no, in the most polite way. I thanked him numerous times before heading back to my table to express the bad news. So, for Bella Swan, a bland girl to win Edward Cullen's heart over every other girl in the world, that earned her my respect.

I wish I had someone like that for me.

The bell suddenly rang and I practically jumped from my desk, shoving my textbook and papers into my backpack. Jason, one of the guys that had been crushing on me since middle school, came to walk and chat with me on the way to my next class. I was already dreading practice.

"Do we cheat on tests?" my coach screamed at us as we sprinted back and forth across the court. I kept my eyes forward and my jaw set.

"Do we text during class?" she screamed again.

I pushed myself harder, my heart pounding in my chest and my legs burning with exhaustion.

"This is ridiculous girls!" she whined. "This is useless running! USELESS RUNNING!"

I tried to ignore the angry thoughts that seemed to scream at me inside my head. Stupid freshman. Stupid, stupid freshman.

"District is in three weeks! We are wasting time because we can't behave and do the right thing in school!"

I slammed against the wall as I tried to stop myself after the champion. I put my hands on my head and tried to slow my breathing. Sweat drenched my practice jersey.

"Please ladies, let's not do this again. If we want to beat the Reservation again, we're are going to have to work for it. We get cocky and think this is an easy win cause we beat them last time, and we will most certainly loose. But I mean, it's up to you. This is Alexis's last year playing for this high school. Alexis, do you want to win districts?" my coach crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me with her beady eyes.

I didn't hesitate. "Yes m'am."

"Alright, than why don't we get ourselves together, and let's focus on what we have ahead of us?"

We all nodded in agreement, our heavy breathing filling the gym.

Practice went by quickly after that.

* * *

"Hey Lex, what did the chicken say to the rooster?"

LaNesha, a sophomore post guard, ran up to me after practice as we walked out into the cold night.

"Your so gay?" I answered, snickering.

She fake laughed. "Ha ha ha, very funny. But the correct answer is, LAY ME AN EGG HENEY!"

I rolled my eyes as I skipped down the school steps.

"You know that poly sci review is due tomorrow right?" Nat reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get working on it."

"Who's car is that?" Lilly suddenly asked, making us all stop on the steps.

It was Paul's car. I had almost completely forgot. He actually came. I couldn't believe it.

"Umm, I'll go check it out, you guys go on to your cars. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Uh - oh! Lexie's got a lover! Make sure you two use protection!" Nat and Lilly called after me as I practically ran to his car. I hoped to God he hadn't heard the last bit.

I pounded my fist on his window and he rolled it down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed, leaning in his window.

He seemed startled. "I thought you said I could come get you around six?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't tell you to sit in around in your car like a creeper!"

Paul laughed. "A creeper?"

I quickly climbed into the car. "You were scaring my friends. And now they think I'm going to go sleep with you."

He started the car and began to pull away.

"And what makes them think that?" He inquired skeptically, raising his eyebrow.

I glared at him. "Don't think too hard about that will ya? All your doing is taking me home."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I was only asking why they may think that you would be sleeping with me. I mean, they can't just assume that, you must talk about me a little bit to get that impression."

"They're girls, of course they're going to get the wrong impression. Obviously you have no idea how the girl's brain works." I spit at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You seem all uptight about something. This morning you seemed at least a little bit better than now..."

I smacked him as hard as I could on the arm.

"Ow!" he cried laughing, beginning to rub the spot where I'd smacked him.

"Lighten up, I was kidding. But seriously, what's bothering you?"

I sighed. "I don't know, maybe it's because I almost had to walk to school this morning because my car broke down, or the fact that prom is in two weeks and I still yet to have a date to it, or maybe it's because the team had to run a shit-load of sprints because some dipshit freshman had to cheat on a test? Certainly sounds like a dandy day now doesn't it?"

He didn't say anything at first, and it was silent in his small car. Then, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed, though his laugh was starting to become contagious.

"Nothing," he shook his head as he laughed.

"What? Tell Me!" I started laughing too, but he kept shaking his head.

"Nothing, nothing it's nothing."

"No!" I laughed, and smacked him on the arm again.

"Why do you keep smacking me?" He cried.

I didn't respond. I laid my head back and sighed.

"So which house is it?" he asked as we drove along the road that passes by my... house.

"The one with the large gates in front."

He was silent.

"You live in the mansion?" he whispered after a while.

"Yeah," I said quietly as we turned into the driveway. He stopped the car at the gates.

"I'll get out here," I said quickly, getting ready to climb out.

"Wait," he said grabbing my arm. Woah, deja vu.

"I want to take you out, you said we would talk about it."

I stared at him before grabbing a piece of paper from my backpack and scribbling down my number, shoving it in his hand.

"Here, there's my number. You can call or text me whenever. And I'd love to go on a date with you. I haven't gone out with a guy since freshman year. I don't know why I just told you that. But I'll see you around."

I jumped out of his car as fast as I could before sprinting to the gate and typing in the code. They opened slowly and I sprinted, as much as it hurt my tired legs, and never looked back to see his reaction.

I could hardly contain my excitement.

* * *

_Sorry the ending of this chapter wasn't the best, but, I really like this story and as they hang out more it will get more interesting, PROMISE! sooo, review guys! I love answering questions!_


End file.
